


New Year's Eve Shows Suck

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: (Brian's an assassin oops), F/M, Flirting, Fluff, It doesn't come up but Alex IS trans its just canon yknow, Kamal is Bi :), Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, Puzzles, Trans Alex, Underage Drinking, aka ryland lets kamal have a tiny glass of champagne, literally its just deadass a jigsaw puzzle, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Fuck it, eSportsPeople chilling on New Year's Eve
Relationships: Ash Donovan/Ryland/Alex Taylor/Sam Kinsey (Good Game), Lorenzo Santella/Brian Wecht
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	New Year's Eve Shows Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vziii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/gifts).



> ;)

Alex hummed as he unlocked the apartment door, holding a bag from the liquor store and a McDonald’s cup. “I can’t believe you made me go to McDonald’s.”

“I didn’t make you do anything.” Kamal popped a french fry in his mouth, smirking. “You dragged me out with you and I wanted chicken nuggets and you were pulling into the drive through before I could finish my sentence.”

Ryland gave Alex a quick kiss, cheeks flushed red as he took the bag from Alex. “He didn’t drag you. He said ‘I’m going to do last minute shopping no one needs to go with me’, and you said ‘fuck you I’m coming too’.”

“...Shut up.” Kamal flipped him off, flopping onto the couch with his phone in hand.

Ryland rolled his eyes, taking the bag to the kitchen. “Lorenzo and his date should be here soon, Sam and Ash are probably on their way up.”

“Hell yeah.” Alex launched himself over the back of the couch, sitting next to Kamal and switching the tv to the New Year's Eve countdown show. “Who are you texting?”

“No one! Fuck off.” Kamal hid his phone screen against his chest, glaring at Alex.

Alex gasped. “Is it a girl? Are you texting a girl?”

“No!” Kamal glared as Ash and Sam walked in, carrying bags of snacks and candy.

“Oh, Kamal has a girlfriend? Damn, who gave him the respect women juice?” Sam set bags on the counter, leaning back against it and gently tugging Ryland down by his shirt to kiss him.

“God, just shut up.” Kamal kicked at Alex’s legs, stretching out on the couch.

Ash laughed, perching herself on Alex’s lap, draping an arm around his shoulders. “Happy New Year’s Eve, babe.”

“You too!” He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pressing idle kisses to her cheeks and jaw, making her laugh as she played with his hair.

“Disgusting,” Kamal snarked, nose buried in his phone.

“Jealous much?” Sam smirked at him, laughing loudly as Kamal flipped her off, throwing a pillow at her head. Not even looking up, Ryland reached out, grabbing the pillow before it could hit Sam. “...holy shit.”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Is it weird to say that was kind of hot?”

Alex shook his head. “Nah. It totally was!” He grinned brightly.

Kamal groaned loudly, shoving his phone in his pocket. “You’re all killing me, I swear.”

Ryland shrugged. “You’re the one who asked to come over tonight. You could’ve stayed home.”

“Ew no. My mom has a date. Plus you said I can have champagne.”

“I said you can have a small glass at midnight.”

“Works for me.”

“Keeps you from drinking those gross energy drinks, anyway.” Ryland scrolled through his phone, only slightly glancing up when Lorenzo opened the door, knocking lightly. “Hey Lorenzo.”

“Hello everyone!” He grinned as he stepped in. “I want you all to meet my boyfriend Brian!”

Alex grinned, waving to the man who walked in behind Lorenzo. “Hello!”

He nodded in greeting, eyes sweeping the apartment with a steely gaze, though the ice in his eyes melted to mild friendliness when Lorenzo elbowed him in the side. “Ah, yes. I’m Brian. It’s… nice to meet you all.”

“Cool to meet you too, man.” Ryland waved lazily, grabbing himself a soda from the fridge. “Snacks are on the table, wine and champagne on the counter, beers and sodas in the fridge, and no Kamal, you can’t have a beer, but I did get the name brand root beer for you. Go nuts.”

“...fine.” Kamal got off the couch to grab a root beer, shooting Ryland a half hearted glare.

Alex had grabbed a puzzle, sitting on the floor and setting it up on the coffee table. Ash scooted onto the floor to join him, leaning against him. “What’s on it?”

“...a rainbow kitten.”

“Perfect. All the colors will totally make this easier.” Ash helped him start sorting out the edges, Sam grabbing the remote.

“God, why are all the countdown shows so lame?” She started flipping through the channels, sitting cross legged behind Alex and Ash.

“Because pop music is a travesty.” Lorenzo poured himself a glass of wine.

“The inherit commercialism and capitalistic lack of integrity of the entertainment industry.” Brian shrugged, opening a beer.

Ryland hummed. “Yeah. I’ll drink to that.” He sat down on the couch next to Sam, watching as Alex and Ash started piecing the puzzle together, Sam settling on an action movie. Kamal was texting on his phone, Lorenzo and Brian managing to squish themselves in an armchair, Lorenzo’s legs draped across Brian’s lap.

“So, anyone have resolutions this year?” Lorenzo grinned.

“God, you sound like a fucking dad.” Kamal rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed. “I mean, when doesn’t he? I guess… I’m trying to be more patient? I’m not getting very far, but it’s about effort.”

Alex hummed. “I’m working on getting sober! I’ve been doing better, but I’m not there yet.”

“Ditto to that.” Ash snapped a few edge pieces together.

Ryland sighed. “I guess… being more, I don’t know, emotionally available to my partners?”

Sam kissed his cheek, smiling softly. “Aw, that’s sweet.”

“Aw, Ry-ry!”

“..shut up Lexi.” Ryland’s face flushed pink.

Brian chuckled softly. “Are they always like this?”

“Yeah.” Kamal rolled his eyes. “For my stupid resolution or whatever I guess I could be…. God, nicer?” He made a face. “...nah, I’m good.”

“Fair enough. I suppose I’m trying to be more… organized in my work.” He shrugged. “What about you, ‘renzo?”

“I’m going to practice more for the team! Esportspeople is going places in 2020!”

“Fuck yeah!” Alex pumped a fist in the air, grinning brightly.

Sam softly put a hand on his closed fist, gently lowering it. “Maybe focus on not almost punching your girlfriend when you’re hype.”

Alex leaned his head back, his hair flopping over on her knee. “Oh shit, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, babe. Just watch your fists, kay?”

“Of course.” She couldn’t help but laugh, petting his hair. “Keep working on the puzzle.”

Ash hummed. “I haven’t done one of these since I was like, in elementary school. Wouldn’t have thought it’d actually be… kinda nice.”

“It’s only because you’re doing it with Lexi.” Ryland scrolled through his phone, not looking up from his screen. “He’s stupid enthusiastic about everything, and it’s contagious.”

“Aw, thanks Ry!” Alex giggled, pulling his hair out of his face with a scrunchie, a ponytail basically on top of his head. “I mean, come on! 2019 is over, and it was a goddamn long year. 2020 is going to be fucking great! We might as well have some fun, right?”

Kamal raised an eyebrow at him. “This is your idea of fun?”

Ryland shrugged. “Again, you didn’t have to come. I mean, all you’ve been doing is texting this whole time.”

“...shut up.” He shoved his phone in his pocket, pointedly ignoring it when it went off with a text notification.

“Who are you texting anyway?” Ash looked over at him.

“...no one.” He didn’t meet her eyes, but Ash raised an eyebrow and he sighed. “Fine. It’s… a guy. From school. We’ve… been talking a lot lately. I don’t know. He’s cool, and he seems to like being around me for some reason. So… yeah, of course I’m texting him.” He crossed his arms defensively, not looking at them.

Ryland tried to hide a small smile. “...That’s cool man. Good for you. Best of luck with him, I guess.”

“...You’re not going to mock me?”

“Nah. I’m literally dating Alex. And Ash and Sam, but no, I’m not going to make fun of you. High school is… a fucking weird time and it’s gross, and I’m glad you’ve found someone to get through it with, whether he’s just a friend or more than that.” He sighed, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. “And that’s enough sounding mature for one night.”

Kamal nodded, looking at his phone. “...thanks Ryland.”

“No problem, kid.” Ryland leaned over, laying across Sam’s lap, smiling when Ash leaned her head back to rest it by his stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her and Alex work on the puzzle.

It took them until almost midnight to finish it. By that point, Kamal and Ryland had broken out Ryland’s Switch, a Christmas gift from Lorenzo. Sam was half asleep, curled up with her head in Ryland’s lap, her legs stretched across Ash’s lap, Ash having moved onto the couch about an hour prior, occasionally leaning forward to point out a piece of the puzzle.

Lorenzo looked at the time and gasped. “You guys, it’s almost midnight! We have to watch the ball drop in New York!”

Sam groaned, stretching out over Ryland and Ash. “We do?”

“Sam, it’s a tradition!”

“Fine.” She reached for the remote with a yawn, sitting up. “What happened to pop music sucking?”

“The music doesn’t matter, the countdown does!”

“And all the illegal fireworks.” Brian grinned brightly.

“Okay, you pyro.” Lorenzo laughed, kissing his cheek.

Ash laughed, pulling Sam onto her lap as the countdown approached. “I’m getting new years kisses from all three of you.”

Ryland groaned dramatically, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips, Alex getting up. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna go pour the champagne!” He scurried to the kitchen, giggling.

“What a ridiculous man.” Ryland shook his head.

“He’s our ridiculous man.” Ash winked at him.

“You’re goddamn right.”

The countdown began with low enthusiasm, but by the time it reached 5, Kamal was chanting along and Ryland was lightly pumping his fist. Alex hurried in with glasses of champagne just as midnight hit, swooping in to kiss Ryland on the lips.

Ryland smiled. “Happy New Year, Lexi.”  
“You too, Ry-ry.” Alex laughed, grinning when Ash scooted in to give him and Ryland soft kisses, grinning.

Ryland grabbed a glass of champagne, handing it over to Kamal. “You made it to 2020 kid. Happy new year.”

He grinned. “Thanks, man.” He took a sip, making a face. “...not as good as I was expecting.”

“I mean, you don’t have to drink it.” Ryland snickered.

“Fuck you.” Kamal knocked it back, trying not to make a face.

“...cool.”

Ash laughed as she sipped her champagne, sliding an arm around Ryland, fireworks going off in the distance. “We lived.”

“...fuck yeah we did.” He leaned his head against hers, smiling as they looked out the window, pointely ignoring Brian and Lorenzo making out.

She smirked. “I think I’m gonna ruin this serene moment.”

“Ash no-”

“Hey Kamal! Did you wish your boyfriend a happy new year yet?”

“Fuck you!”


End file.
